Be Mine
Be Mine''' '''is the episode 20b of Season 1 of Teen Titans Go! and the 40th overall episode of the series. Synopsis The episode starts off with a flashback of the duel between Raven and Terra, and how Raven trapped Terra in a dark portal leading to another dimmension, from the Terra-ized episode. Six months later, Terra, in the bottom of a dark hole, swears revenge against the Teen Titans, Beast Boy in particular. Then, trash lands on Terra's head. In the Titans' kitchen, Cyborg is throwing things down Raven's trash-hole portal. Cyborg asks Raven why the portal is always screaming, and she tells him that it is because she trapped Terra at the bottom of it. She also tells him not to tell Beast Boy about it. Later, in the living room, Starfire happily announces that it is Valentine's Day, and she wants to host a dance, where everyone will reveal their true feelings. Robin takes the oppurtunity to ask Starfire to be his Valentine, and she happily accepts. Cyborg announces that he already has a secret Valentine, and admires a picture of Jinx. Beast Boy flirtatiously nudges Raven (placing his arm around her neck), playfully joking that they should be each others' Valentine. Raven gawks in disgust, pretending to be disinterested, and teleports away. Cyborg tells him that it is too bad Raven trapped Terra in the trash hole, only to remember what Raven told him. Cyborg quickly transforms into a rocket and flies away, telling Beast Boy he didn't hear it from him. In the hallway, Beast Boy tells Raven that he wants to throw away some old rope, and asks her to open the trash hole. Raven opens the trash hole and walks away. Beast Boy throws his rope down it, and waits as Terra climbs up it. Terra excitedly declares that she is free. Beast Boy jumps into her arms, asking her to be his Valentine. Terra angrily throws him down, then accepts as a plan pops into her head. Terra starts to stroke his chin (Beast Boy starts to melt and smiles), and tells him that she wants to give him a special gift at the dance that night. Beast Boy says that if he knows what he thinks it is, he doesn't mind waiting, and with that, he puckered up for a kiss only for Terra to throw a boulder at him and sending him through a window. Beast Boy is infatuated once more. Back in the living room, Starfire brings in a baby, announcing that he is "Cupid". Cupid immediately starts shooting arrows at Robin, and he runs away screaming, with Starfire and Cupid chasing after him. Beast Boy enters and begins dancing, announcing that Terra is going to the dance with him that night. After he finishes dancing, Raven begins to spy on Terra again. Outside a warehouse near the edge of Jump City, Terra is trying to smash the door open. Beast Boy arrives, asking her what she is doing. She tells him that she needs something for his gift out of the warehouse, so he breaks the door open for her and leaves. In the living room, Starfire tells Robin that she wants to give him some hearts. Robin decides that there is nothing dangerous about hearts, so he accepts her offer. Starfire suddenly hands Robin a human heart that is still beating. Robin panics in disgust. In the kitchen, Raven tries to warn Beast Boy that Terra wants to kill him. Beast Boy doesn't believe her, until she shows him proof of her saying her plan aloud. Beast Boy begins to cry, asking whats wrong with him. Raven, feeling sympathetic, tells him theres nothing wrong with him, and Terra is just a terrible person. Beast Boy is still sad, and thinks he is not good enough for her. Raven says "You know, there is another girl out there I bet that likes you." When Beast Boy states that "if she's out there why hasn't she told me?" , Raven has a very troubled look on her face, not being able to say. That night, the Titans host the dance in the back yard and Starfire kisses Robin on the cheek as she does this, Robin's face lights up. Starfire decides it is time for everyone to reveal their true feelings. When Starfire tells Robin that he is "like the brother" to her, his face drops and he wears a small frown. Jinx arrives at the party, escorted by two prison guards. Cyborg asks Jinx to dance, only to be electrocuted by the guard, telling him not to touch the prisoner. Raven decides to tell Beast Boy her true feelings for him, but is interrupted by Terra before she can. Terra reveals her "gift" for Beast Boy, which are gloves that amplify her powers to maximum. She decides to bury the Titans in the ground because they buried her in a trash hole. With that, she punches the ground causing an earthquake that swallows up Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Terra does a psychopathic laugh, while Beast Boy comments on how much she must hate him and then runs away crying. The Titans suddenly rise back out of the ground, and Robin shouts "Titans Go!". The Titans all charge at Terra, who defeats all of them, but Raven. Before she can summon her powers, Raven is shot in the butt by Cupid Baby's arrow, who then laughs at her after Terra piles rocks on her. With Raven occupied, Terra plans to finish of a saddened Beast Boy, but he begins to serenade Terra with a song he wrote, called Fade Away, describing that she could never fade awa.. At first, Terra is angry, but starts to change her mood, until she finally seemed to become charmed by his song. She asks him if he really wrote it for her, and he tells her he did. Before she can say anything else, then camera pans to Raven, who looks discouraged and saddened upon hearing this. Raven becomes both jealous and furious of this, so she destroys Terra's power amplifiers and gives her a daring death glare. Angry that her gauntlets were destroyed, Terra charges at Raven, who merely punches Terra when she foolishly rams into her soul-fist. Raven then opens the portal and traps Terra in the trash hole once again, smiling a little as she watched Terra fall. Beast Boy, who is determined to not lose her again, screams and dives after her into the hole. He lands on an annoyed Terra's lap, and after vegetarian chilly falls on her, turns into a dog and licks her face. Raven sadly glances into the trash hole, and sadly comments that she never got to tell Beast Boy how she really feels. Milestones *Beast Boy is still in love with Terra *Beast Boy wants something special with Terra on Valentine's Day *Beast Boy invites Terra to Valentine's Day Dance *Raven interferes with her powers *Terra tries to destory the Titans *Beast Boy sings Fade Away *Terra is touched and might be attracted to Beast Boy *Raven's jealousy interferes once more, sending Terra back in a trash hole *Beast Boy jumps down there with Terra, still loving her TTG Be Mine 121b 80.png BBTerra be mine moment.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Go! Episodes Category:TTG S1